


Gus' First Day Of School

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Cute, Cute Kids, Elementary School, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Funny, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, School, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus is going to school now and his dads drop him off.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Series: Britin + Gus [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Gus' First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I thought of this back in March I believe.

Gus hugged his daddy and then his dad with a smile on his face. He figured it was going to be easier on him than them. He was going to school for the first time when he'd been home with his dad Justin for ages. They had picked out his book bag and school things two weeks earlier. He had packed up his bag the night before making sure he had everything. He had even packed his lunch box in case he didn't like the school's food. He wasn't that picky with what he ate so he figured he would be okay. His dads had wanted him to have something in case. 

He had an extra pack of crayons since he loved coloring. He had extra fruit too in case someone else needed food. His dads told him to make sure that he made sure no one was allergic before he gave them anything though. He could tie his shoes now and had his numbers to one hundred down pact. He knew his alphabet and he could add up to the fives. His dads said he was going to be smart as a whip, but he wasn't sure what that meant. He was happy he could spell out his name, which wasn't hard. It was three letters after all. 

His dad Justin had named him that when he was born which he thought was so cool. It had also been his dad Justin's teddy bear as a child, which he thought was funny. His daddy thought it was dorky, but he loved it. He wasn't sure if that would win him points though so he wouldn't mention it. He had tried bringing his new kitten to school, but his daddy had found him. His kitten was now sitting in the SUV waiting on them to go back which sucked. He had wanted some kind of comfort from home even if he said he wasn't nervous. 

"Have a good day Sonny boy. Your dad and I will pick you up here at three." Brian said giving Gus one more hug before he stood up. 

He'd promised not to embarrass Gus today. Justin had promised him a few things if he behaved. He wasn't ready to let go of their son, but he had to. He gave Gus a smile refusing to let his self cry. He was sure that Emmett and Jennifer had both done plenty of that the other day. He'd had to pull Emmett off of Gus the night before when he had come over. He now knew it was Emmett that told Gus how to sneak the cat to school, which he'd get him over later.

"I will daddy and I know if you're late for some reason not to worry." Gus said for the third time after hugging his daddy back.

Justin gave Gus another hug his self before slipping an extra dollar into his pocket. "In case you want something to drink or need to buy something." 

"Dads, this is going to go fine okay. I'm five years old and you will see me in like eight hours tops. Now please go before you start crying again and cause me to pretend I don't know you." Gus said with a sigh. "I love you two now go." He waved his hands like when he tried to do a magic trick before he turned around his self. 

"Love you Gus." Justin smiled before taking hold of Brian's hand. He had said they would be strong, but this was hard. 

He had been the one at home every day with Gus most days. Brian had done it as well, but he'd also gone on trips and stuff for work. Justin hadn't really left but the one time and he'd been back in two days. Brian's trips were three to four days at times depending on where he was going to. Justin knew now that Gus was in school he'd probably do more at the house, but he was going to miss Gus. He'd been the one teaching him stuff up until now which had included all of their phone numbers. He even showed him how to dial the cops on the play phone. Thankfully they hadn't been needed, but Gus even knew the poison control number. 

"I love you too now go." Gus said again walking off not turning around. He knew if he did they would only want more hugs. 

Justin sighed before he felt Brian's hand tighten in his as they left the hallway. Gus had said no in classroom goodbyes. He had almost gotten Jennifer to bring him here knowing they might make a scene. He had promised that they would be good though. Brian put his arm around Justin going towards the door before opening it. It was hard to believe that Gus was in kindergarten. They had did a great job he figured raising him and the girls would be happy. 

"I can't believe that Emmett told him to sneak the cat in with him." Brian said with a smile because he was proud of Gus for trying it. If they hadn't checked his bag to see if he had everything again they wouldn't have found him. 

"At least that is all he tried sneaking in." Justin said as they got outside. "I don't think I ever tried to sneak anything to school. Molly did once though, she tried taking her bunny." He said. 

Brian smiled remembering Molly telling him that story. He was hoping that Gus would be fine today though. He'd told him to call if he needed anything and he'd come here. He had also promised to beat anyone up that needed it. Justin had shaken his head at him saying he couldn't beat some kid up if they picked on Gus. He would have to have words with the parents though. 

"He's right he'll do good and we will see him at three." Justin said as they got to the SUV. 

Brian nodded looking back towards the school knowing they had done the right thing by sending him instead of home schooling him. Jennifer had convinced them it was for the best. Gus needed to get out in the world and find his own way like they had. Though if anything went wrong or someone hurt Gus they would be in trouble. He would make them pay for hurting his Sonny boy. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. Sorry been gone for a while been mostly reading. I needed a day off today so I decided to edit and post this one. Also got two more to go up.


End file.
